


Who is Victoria and What is Her Secret?

by dabforpalermo



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin Is a Sugar Daddy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Homelessness, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm kidding, Kinda, M/M, Shopping, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: “Nothing good has ever come from a shopping mall.” Andrés gripes, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.“That watch did.”Sofia snorts, covering her mouth with her palm.“Watch it, chica. I’m doing you a favour by coming today. Shopping for clothes with Martín could make you want to shove your face on a stove element.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Parenthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Who is Victoria and What is Her Secret?

To say the house has been chaos since Sofia arrived would be an overstatement. If anything, the area is simply more tense now, an unwritten rule that sits right on top of the couples chest, constantly reminding them of the company they have. 

“She’s gotta come down soon, right? I mean, it’s almost 4.”

Andrés sighs, placing his book down. The rhythm of music playing softly from the record player is the only thing keeping him sane. “Maybe she had a rough night.”

“You always hear when she has nightmares.”

“I can be a fairly deep sleeper sometimes.”

Martín bites down on his thumb nail and paces around the kitchen. “Should I go check on her?”

“Give her some time, Martín.” Andrés stands, making his way toward his boyfriend and standing in front of him. He slowly takes his hands, squeezing them tightly, and starts to sway. 

“I’m just so stressed out. I can tell there’s something going on with her but I can’t do anything to help.”

“She’s only been with us for a month, mi amor. You need to give her some time to open up to us.”

“She already opens up to you!”

“Ah, so this is jealousy.” Andrés smirks, pulling Martín closer. He moves them around the kitchen lazily, trying to be of any help to Martín’s wandering mind. 

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t understand.”

“We need to give her some space.” Andrés kisses his cheek gently. “She will come to us when she is ready.”

“She’s sure ready to come to you,” Martín mumbles. Andrés chuckles. 

“Don’t be jealous, my dear. It’s not a good colour on you.”

“Everything is a good colour on me. Especially green.” 

Andrés rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead. “You’re lucky I love you.”

By 7, Martín is considerably more worried. Before Andrés can have a chance to tell him to ‘give her space’, he knocks on Sofia’s door, holding his breath. There is no answer. 

“Sofia? Hey, let me in. I’m worried,” Martín calls, biting down on his lip. 

“Uh.. one second!”

The door slowly opens just enough for Sofia to squeeze out and slam behind her. Martín raises an eyebrow. 

“What’s up?” She asks, crossing her arms. 

“You’ve been in your room all day. I’m worried about-”

“Don’t worry about me!” She grins, though Martín can tell something is up. “I’m all good.”

“Let me in.”

“Huh?”

“Let me in your room.”

Sofia frowns. “Why? Do you think I’m hiding a boy in there? Maybe building a meth lab?”

“I’m being serious, Sofia. Let me in.”

She rolls her eyes but opens the door for him, her jaw clenched. Martín steps inside. 

The room is a mess, for starters. The blankets have formed a bed on the floor, and everywhere he looks, there’s food wrappers and cups from the kitchen. 

“What the.. why do you have all of this?” Martín turns to her, a frown on his face. 

“I get hungry. It’s normal for a teenage girl to eat,” She bites. 

“Yes, but in this house we make food and eat it in the kitchen.”

“You didn’t specify that when we went over ground rules.”

“Sofia, why are you stashing all of this?”

She looks down and mumbles something. 

“Come again?”

“Incase I won’t get any more food once I’m back on the streets. I might as well eat as much as I can because soon I’ll have nothing, y’know?”

Martín is quiet for a moment. “Nope.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not stashing food. You’re not going back to the streets. Come on, let’s get a bag and clean all this up, okay?”

Sofia stands in one spot, staring at him with confusion. 

“We’re gonna clean your room and then we’re gonna go to the store tomorrow, alright? You can buy anything you want to eat. And we’ll keep it in the kitchen.”

She’s still for a moment before she nods, following Martín out to the laundry room and grabbing a garbage bag, then going back to her room and cleaning all the wrappers. 

“You’re sleeping on the floor now?”

“I was trying to get used to sleeping on something hard.”

Martín frowns, letting go of the bag to pull Sofia into a hug. “You’re not going back, niña.”

She slowly relaxes into the embrace, resting her head on Martín’s chest and letting out a breath. “I hate being a burden like this.”

“You’re not a burden.” When she shrugs in response, Martín pulls back and gently holds her chin up. “You are not a burden. Never have been, never will be. You understand?”

Sofia nods and gives him a small smile. “Let’s finish cleaning. I’m sure the ants will start coming soon.”

The duo spends the next 20 minutes making the room as spotless as it was before. They work mostly in silence, until Martín speaks up again. “Are you sure you don’t want any posters in here? Or we can get paint or something? New bed sheets? Hey, let’s get you some actual clothes!”

“You don’t need to spend more money on me.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, kid,” Martín turns to her, grinning. “Not my money.” He flashes Andrés’ card, causing Sofia to laugh quietly. 

“He just lets you take his money?”

“What’s his is mine, what’s mine is mine, you know how relationships work.”

Martín finishes making her bed, and jumps slightly when he feels the girls arms around him again. He quickly brings his hand to her back, patting her gently as if she were a stray cat. 

“What’s going on in here?”

Martín pulls away from the hug, smiling over at Andrés. “We’re cleaning.”

“Well, we’re done now.” Sofia nods toward the garbage bag. Andrés nods and picks it up.

“Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Before Sofia can answer, Martín nods. “Yes she will. What’s on the menu tonight?”

“I thought we might use the pizza oven Sergio bought us months ago.”

“Who’s Sergio?” Sofia asks, her head tilted. 

“My brother.” 

“We have to bring him down sometime soon. I’m sure Raquel is burning him out.”

“If we brought him by we would have to invite everyone. I’m not sure I’m ready for the kids to come by.”

“Stop calling them kids, Andrés. The closest there is to a child is Rio.”

“Who..” Sofia starts, then shakes her head. “Whatever. I’m hungry. Let’s have pizza.”

*

The next morning, Sofia piles into the backseat of Andrés’ car, wearing a pair of Martín’s sweatpants and an old shirt. They’ve decided to go to the mall, and Sofia shares the same level of excitement as Andrés. 

“Nothing good has ever come from a shopping mall.” Andrés gripes, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

“That watch did.” 

Sofia snorts, covering her mouth with her palm. 

“Watch it, chica. I’m doing you a favour by coming today. Shopping for clothes with Martín could make you want to shove your face on a stove element.”

“Hey!”

“Well thank you for your sacrifice.” Sofia smiles. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, Andrés refusing to play any radio music, grumbling something about it being a ‘reason to blow his brains out the second they get home’. Once they arrive at the mall, Martín immediately grabs her hand and drags her into the nearest clothing store. She notes the way Andrés shakes his head and makes a beeline for the food court. 

“Alright, kid. Let’s make you fashionable.”

She doesn’t have any time to show offence, because Martín starts pulling clothes off the rack and shoving them into her arms. 

A full hour and a half later, Sofia emerges from the store carrying as many bags as she can hold. “I don’t need 4 closets full of clothes, Martín!”

“You’ll have options.”

Before Martín has the opportunity to bring her into another store, Andrés walks towards the two and raises his eyebrow at the multiple bags on Sofia’s arms. “I think you two are done.”

“I actually still need to get a couple things.” Sofia winces. 

“I’ll take you. Martín, bring these out to the car?”

Martín takes the bags from her and walks out. 

“Where do you need to go?”

“Uh, it’s fine! You don’t have to come with me.”

“Nonsense. Lead the way.”

Sofia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before walking toward the nearest Victoria’s Secret. Andrés follows her, raising his eyebrows when they enter the store. 

“I told you you didn’t have to come,” Sofia mumbles, her cheeks a light pink. Andrés shakes his head.

“It’s normal. You are a teenage girl. Let’s just get this over with.”

An employee comes along with measuring tape, and Andrés stays quiet, busying himself with fixing his clothes in the store mirror before the employee approaches him. 

“Sir? Your daughter is all ready to go.”

Andrés hums, taking some cash out of his wallet and paying for the items. Sofia’s face is a blushing mess so he takes pity on the kid and doesn’t mention anything. 

“C’mon. We’re going to a hardware store next, I think Martín wants to paint your room.”

*

At the end of the night, Sofia sits in her bed, her stomach full from food from the kitchen, and her closet jam packed with new clothes. For the first time, she doesn’t feel the need to steal anything or run. It’s a new warmth in her heart she’s never felt before. 

Now if she could only figure out who the people Andrés and Martín keep talking about are...

**Author's Note:**

> bra shopping with your parents is never a comfortable thing haha! i hope you enjoyed this piece! i'm really enjoying writing this series :)


End file.
